onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 550
Chapter 550 is titled "Marine Headquarters". Cover Page Straw Hat's Separation Serial: Usopp's "I'll-Die-If-I'm-On-My-Own Disease" Vol. 1 "The Boin Archipelago: a forest of gluttony". Short Summary People all across the world are discussing the coming battle between the Marines and the Shichibukai against the Whitebeard Pirates. Ace arrives at the execution platform. Sengoku reveals to the Marines (and the reporters at Sabaody Archipelago via Den Den Mushi) that Ace is the son of Gol D. Roger. Long Summary South Blue A group of people at the local market discuss the upcoming Shichibukai-Whitebeard war, claiming that Whitebeard is old and not really big news anymore. East Blue A number of farmers also talk about the war, saying that Whitebeard was sure to lose against the Marine Headquarters. However, a farmer comments that it would be best for everyone if Whitebeard did not show up and that the execution went as planned. North Blue A man is rejected by a bar, with the bartender saying that he would open shop tomorrow, if there was still a world by tomorrow. West Blue A man in a bar orders another drink and tells fellow punters not to underestimate Whitebeard, saying that he was as almighty as ever. He recounts a time when Whitebeard was in the bar and made a lot of people give up their lives, just by sitting there doing nothing. Grand Line A woman notices that even her children knew of the situation as they were playing with a skipping rope and singing "Old man Whitebeard, scarier than demons!". She looks up and says "What has this world come to?" Marineford/Sabaody Archipelago At Marineford, where most families of Marines lived, the place is empty as everyone had been evacuated to Sabaody Archipelago. On the archipelago, the families watch on giant monitors that look to Marineford, monitoring the situation. Cameramen and reporters are also present, ready to deliver the news as soon as possible. Soon, a man shouts out that Ace had appeared. Back at Marineford, Ace, flanked by two executioners, kneels down, ready for his fate which is to arrive in three hours. Also, Marine patrol ships head out to find Whitebeard, never to be seen again. John Giant is seen telling the Marines not to let their guards down. With 50 Marine warships surrounding the crescent shaped island, the walls lined with cannons and 100,000 elite Marine troops, the Marines lie in wait for Whitebeard. Also on the walls are 5 of the Shichibukai, also waiting for Whitebeard. At the execution platform, in front of Ace sit the three admirals of the Marines, Kizaru, Aokiji and Akainu. The Tarai Current The prisoners' ship reach the Gates of Justice. Luffy and Jinbe begin to plan on how to get through them. Meanwhile, Buggy is seen still rallying the prisoners. Marineford Sengoku tells Garp that he was "going to tell everything". Garp replies with to do whatever he wanted. Sengoku stands next to Ace, telling the executioners to move aside. Sengoku stands up in front of the Marines and tells them that there was something crucial, the real reason of Ace's execution. Sengoku asks Ace who his father was. Ace replies with Whitebeard, saying that he was the only father that he ever had. Sengoku then goes on to say that for years, the Marines had been looking for a child, investigating every new born, every baby going to be born, mothers who were pregnant and tiny leads from Cipher Pol but had come up with nothing. However, Ace and his mother had escaped this investigation: Ace's mother, Portgas D. Rouge had gone to an island in the South Blue and kept him in her womb for 20 months. This resulted in her dying when Ace was born. Sengoku then states that a year and three months after the father's death, a child with "the most accursed blood" had been born Ace. He tells Ace that he shouldn't claim he wasn't aware. Sengoku then reveals the most shocking truth: Ace's father was none other than the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. Garp has a short flashback of Roger telling him to look after the unborn child. Quick References Chapter Notes *Usopp starts his coverstory. *Along with 100,000 elite troops, there are five Shichibukai, three admirals, and Fleet Admiral Sengoku guarding Portgas D. Ace. *Admiral Akainu is seen in the current storyline for the first time. While this is the most revealing image of him so far, Oda continues to use his cap to hide his eyes. *Luffy and his escape crew arrive at the Gates of Justice that lead to Marineford. *This chapter marks the first appearance of a female giant. *It is revealed that Ace's mother's name is Portgas D. Rouge and his father was the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. *It is also revealed that Ace was born on Baterilla, in South Blue. *This is the first chapter of the Marineford Arc. Characters : first introduction/new introduction : first apparition Site Navigation ca:Capítol 550 it:Capitolo 550 es:Capítulo 550